Cass
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Como se envolver com um anjo chamado Castiel e, de sobra, se meter em confusões sobrenaturais com os irmãos Winchesters, por Alecsandra Steveson.


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa e começa um pouco antes e englobam os eventos do episódio "The Rupture".

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto. Mas não muito. Nada muito agressivo. Mesmo assim fica aqui a advertência.**

4. Não é Wincest e nem há nenhum envolvimento de Castiel com os garotos além do que é mostrado na série. Sexualmente falando é claro. (HEHE!)

5. Sem beta. Estava ansiosa para postar...

**Algumas palavras:**

Ai-ai.

Amo com todas as forças Dean e Sam. Daria uma boa surra em Sam por tudo que ele aprontou com Dean e por todas as porcarias com as quais andou se metendo nessa temporada, mas também o amo.

Mas eis que tive uma idéia com Castiel. Se foi produto do vinho, não irei discutir... Mas enfim... Saiu a história que se segue.

Alec Steveson é toda minha. Na verdade poderia ser meu alter ego. Mas só se eu fosse muito alucinada com Castiel. Gosto de Cass... mas ele ainda está abaixo de Bobby, que só está abaixo de Dean e Sam...

Vou parar de encher o saco de vocês. Paro por aqui.

Leiam, divirtam-se e deixem um review. Alec, oops... Eu agradeço.

Bjks imensas.

_**Galatea Glax, julho de 2009**_

_**ALECSANDRACASTIELALECSANDRACASTIELALECSANDRACASTIELALECSANDRACASTEL**_

Meu nome é Alecsandra Steveson.

Estou agora sentada em meu carro. Escrevendo nesse caderno. Lá fora há um motel de beira de estrada. Uma coisinha chinfrim e de mal gosto. Mas que dever servir para casais atrás de encontros clandestinos ou para ossos cansados de viagens como a que aqueles dois estão fazendo.

Não sei o sobrenome deles. Não me interessei. Sei que o mais velho se chama Dean e o mais novo Sam. A cada motel ou espelunca que param dão um nome diferente. Já foram Dean O'donnell, Dean Mcnamara, Dean Smith, Sam Kean, Sam Davies e coincidência: Sam Steveson. Alguém tem que avisar aos amadores que fica muito fácil localizar um Sam que está sempre no mesmo quarto que um Dean ou um Dean que sempre se registra com um Sam.

Mas não sou eu quem vai fazer isso. Por que apesar do mais novo ter um jeito sociável, o mais velho me cheira a perigo. E se sobrevivi todos os meus anos de carreira é por que sei ficar longe de encrencas. Perigo, só como risco calculado. Então ainda não havia por que bater de frente com aqueles dois foragidos. Por que era isso que eram. Não tinha dúvida nenhuma. Comportavam-se como foragidos. Andavam por vias secundárias e atalhos desconhecidos pela maioria da população. Registravam-se em motéis baratos e que com certeza perderiam o registro assim que virassem as costas (anotação mental: talvez por isso não se importem em continuarem com Dean e Sam em vez de Bonnie e Clyde).

Eles estavam se escondendo muito bem. Isso significa apenas uma coisa: polícia.

Dean e Sam são muito interessantes. Gostaria de conhecer a história deles. No entanto não são eles quem procuro. Nenhum deles deixou para trás uma filha em pandarecos de tão abalada, uma mulher fora do ar e uma irmã desesperada. Nenhum deles virou uma obsessão minha.

Nenhum deles se chama James Novak. Jimmy.

Fui contratada pela sra. Lass. Antiga Sally Novak. Irmã mais velha de Jimmy.

O homem andou tendo umas alucinações e depois de um tempo acabou tendo um surto e sumiu. A esposa e Sally colocaram a polícia atrás dele, lógico. Mas parecia ter algo a mais na história do desaparecimento, por que quando a polícia disse que não poderia fazer mais nada a não ser esperar, Sally quis contratar um detetive. Mas Amélia Novak disse que não. Então a irmã partira para uma busca solitária. Chamara alguns detetives e por fim me contatou. Não quis pegar o serviço. Analisei-o de ponta a ponta. Jimmy havia sido abduzido. Como naquela serie que eu adorava. Mas um caso para Fox Mulder. Não havia vestígios de Novak em lugar algum. Aquele caso tinha todo o jeito de gente que não quer ser encontrada.

Mas Sally era uma mulher determinada. E acabou me convencendo.

A essas alturas, você que lê, deve ter adivinhado o que eu sou. Talvez tenha chutado: uma investigadora, uma detetive. Porém eu sou muito mais que isso e sou muito melhor do que isso também. Sou uma especialista em localização de pessoas. Eu acho uma agulha em um palheiro, se a família dessa agulha me contratar. E agora estou no rastro de James Novak.

A primeira providencia que tomei assim que fechei os valores com a Sra. Lass foi um procedimento padrão. Refazer passo a passo o trabalho da polícia. Não seria a primeira vez e nenhuma surpresa se o pessoal oficial tivesse deixado passar algo. No entanto, incrivelmente, dessa vez eles tinham feito um trabalho bem decente. Tudo averiguado com perícia e rigor. Voltei a conversar com os amigos do trabalho, da igreja (Deus, Jimmy era religioso...!) e nada. Verifiquei aeroportos e rodoviárias. Tudo. Verifiquei asilos, sanatórios. Todos os relatos batiam com que li no relatório oficial. Polícia, Ok.

Parti então para procedimento dois. Informantes oficiais. O pessoalzinho que por uma grana e favores, abria a boca para a polícia. Era fato que nem sempre eles falavam tudo que podiam para gente uniformizada. Mas aqui também deu em nada. X9, Ok.

Enfim fui procurar meu pessoal. Pessoas invisíveis para sociedade e que sempre me valiam. Mendigos. Moradores de rua. Pessoa que estavam ali, mas não estavam. Eram preciosidades da informação. E... Nada.

Parti para a derradeira tentativa. E mais uma vez me enfiei entre viciados, traficantes e aqueles carinhas que orbitam nesse mundo. Mas absolutamente ninguém tinha visto aquele homem.

Então finalmente eu desisti. Seria um dos poucos casos em que havia falhado. Sempre descubro onde a pessoa está. Mesmo que ela esteja morta e enterrada. Mas James Novak não apenas sumira, ele desaparecera da face da terra. Comecei a cogitar a existência de discos voadores.

Até aquela bendita tarde. Não sei por que, acho que fui me despedir oficialmente, estacionei na esquina da casa de Jimmy. Na verdade, tinha que ir até a Sra. Lass e devolver o dinheiro e entregar o caso, mas meus instintos estavam bem insatisfeitos. Estava muito irritada. Vi-me caminhando para uma obsessão. Já me via em todas as minhas horas vagas atrás daquele homem. Cheguei a pensar em aumentar minhas sessões de terapia.

E então, James virou a esquina oposta e parou diante sua casa.

Meu queixo foi para no pedal do freio. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava morto. Muito morto. Ninguém desaparece assim sem deixar vestígios.

No entanto o homem estava ali. Subindo os degraus de sua casa. Ficou parado um tempo e depois tocou a campainha. Amélia Novak atendeu a porta e conversaram um pouco. O suficiente para que ele entrasse.

Eu estava em choque e muito, muito irritada. Só conseguiria me controlar depois que aquele homem me explicasse o que tinha feito, como tinha encoberto os próprios passos a ponto de conseguir não só despistar a polícia, como a mim também.

Cheguei a sair do carro, mas então vi Roger (havia passado pelo menos duas horas conversando com o vizinho e melhor amigo) entrar na casa. Aquilo me travou no lugar. A conversa que queria ter não seria na frente de qualquer familiar ou amigo.

Menos de dez minutos depois, a esposa de Roger entrou na casa. Seria normal, não seria? Que amigos vizinhos, preocupados, fossem verificar o que tinha acontecido com Jimmy. Mas eu fiquei com uma sensação estranha ao ver aquela mulher entrar na casa. Ela parou um momento, olhando sobre o ombro, de uma maneira muito suspeita. Como se o que tivesse indo fazer, fosse algo que não deveria ser presenciado por outros olhos. Mas os meus estavam ali. Bem abertos.

Eu andei alguns metros e observei. Estava havendo alguma coisa lá dentro.

Foi nessa altura que um Chevy Impala negro e absurdamente bem conservado estacionou na frente da casa. Dois homens saíram do carro armados e foram para os fundos a edificação. Puxei meu telefone. Não queria que acontecesse nada com James antes dele me esclarecer algumas coisas.

Mas antes que pudesse completar a ligação, Amélia estava num canto da varanda engolindo uma fumaça negra. Pouco depois Jimmy saia com Claire e os dois outros homens. Todos eles entraram correndo no impala e saíram cantando pneus.

Comigo atrás. Eu corri até meu carro e sai desesperada atrás deles. Ainda não conseguia entender o que tinha sido aquilo que eu presenciara.

Eu sou uma mulher vivida. Se sobrarem folhas nesse caderno, talvez eu conte minha história. Sou ótima no que faço. Já vi um bocado de coisas. Coisas, que você que lê, só deve ter tomado conhecimento por livros. Jornais. Não tenho medo de muitas coisas. De beber demais e dar vexame. Por isso nunca bebo. Tenho medo de baratas. Tudo bem, é uma frescurinha. Eu posso. Sou mulher. E tenho medo de raios. É uma morte dolorosa, se um raio cai na sua cabeça. Por tanto acho que sou bem corajosa.

Mas aquela fumaça negra e a postura de Amélia, mesmo de longe, me assustaram.

Isso, mas a determinação dos dois jovens pedaços de mau caminho, o desespero de Jimmy e o pânico de Claire, montaram um quadro em minha mente que piscava em letras garrafais: CONFUSÃO DAS BOAS!

Cheguei a pensar sobre ligar para a polícia e mandá-los para casa. Algo me dizia que Roger e esposa não estavam lá muito bem, mas desisti. Estava curiosa pra cacete. Agora eu realmente queria entender tudo o que estava se passando.

E se tinha outra coisa que eu sabia fazer muito bem era seguir pessoas. Sempre fico impressionada com minha capacidade. Sou realmente muito boa no que faço.

O Impala (Como quero dar uma olhada naquele motor! Parece ronronar..) parou em uma garagem subterrânea. Dei alguns minutos e desci a pé a pista. Eles todos conversavam. Jimmy e os bonitões e depois Jimmy com Ames. Pouco depois o mais alto da dupla dinâmica ligou um carro e meu caso mal resolvido foi embora com os outros dois. Mas uma tentação. Poderia pegar Amélia e Claire, mas Jimmy poderia ter mentido sobre toda aquela confusão para ela. Preferi continuar seguindo-os. Corri feito uma louca com medo de perder o rastro deles. Mas como disse ainda pouco, sou boa no que faço.

Uma hora depois eles estavam nos limites da cidade, quando o Impala girou sobre si mesmo, pegando a pista de volta.

Algo tinha acontecido. Aproveitei a confusão que o carro negro tinha deixado para trás e fiz a mesma coisa, ouvido os xingamentos dos outros motoristas.

Jimmy e seus companheiros foram para um armazém abandonado não muito distante.

Eu parei meu carro e fiz o restante do trajeto a pé. Achei outra entrada, em um lugar mais alto e me pus a observar.

E o que posso dizer?

Será que vocês irão acreditar em mim?

No que vi?

No que presenciei?

Até agora EU não acredito em nada.

Vi Amélia amarrar a própria filha desacordada a uma cadeira. Vi Amélia conversar calmamente com Dean e Sam, que entraram escoltados por três pessoas. Vi Amélia atirar em Jimmy.

E partir daqui, tudo que vi ainda faz menos sentido para mim hoje do que fez naquele dia.

Amélia deu ordem para o homem que a acompanhavam dar cabo da menina. E, no entanto Claire acordou, meteu a mão na testa do sujeito e dos olhos do homem surgiu uma luz intensa. Ele desabou. As cordas que prendiam a garota explodiram e ela levantou. Do outro lado a dupla lutava com as outras mulheres.

Não vi mais Ames.

Claire fez com a mulher que estava montada no homem loiro o mesmo que havia feito com cara que tinha tentado agredi-la.

O homem moreno nesse meio tempo estava chupando sangue da mulher que ele derrubara.

Você leu direito?

O Robin estava chupando sangue. Lembro de ter pensando que se estava pronta a acreditar em discos voadores não podia ser preconceituosa e deixar os vampiros de lado, certo?

Mas nada neste mundo me preparou para ver o que aconteceu entre Claire e seu pai.

Jimmy estava jogado no chão. Morrendo. Eu tinha certeza pela quantidade de sangue. Então a menina chegou perto dele e os dois conversaram. E essa conversa terminou com as mãozinhas dela entorno do rosto dele e um clarão cegante tomando conta de tudo. Quando finalmente pude abrir os olhos, Claire estava chorando no colo da mãe, que parecia ser ela mesmo dessa vez e James Novak estava em pé. Indo embora.

Como poderei esquecer a rápida troca de frases que ele teve com o cara loiro?

Eu tinha ouvido nitidamente.

"_Cass, espera aí. O que ia me contar?"_

"_Aprendi minha lição quando ausente, Dean. Sirvo aos Céus, não aos homens. E certamente não sirvo a você."_

Céus, digo eu, quem falaria desse jeito? Nem meu professor chato de literatura poderia ser tão rebuscado. E o que aquelas frases significavam?

Ele caminhou para fora do galpão e eu vi minha oportunidade.

Desci correndo (e em silêncio – botas com solado de borracha são as melhores, não tenha dúvida) e me vi caminhando atrás dele.

Estava prestes a tocá-lo, quando ele se virou e prensou meu ombro com uma das mãos em uma das paredes laterais da edificação.

Olhos de um profundo azul me fitavam.

Ele levantou a mão livre e veio em direção a minha cabeça. Todos os meus sentidos gritaram e eu com eles.

- Sua irmã me mandou! Sally me mandou!

Aquelas frases mexeram com ele. Pelo menos foi essa a impressão. Havia algo de muito errado com aquele homem. James não parecia estar ali. Sua expressão era distante, quase vazia. Tinha um olhar frio e sério.

- James? Jimmy?

A mão que estava levantada desceu e foi descansar ao lado do corpo.

- Volte. James não existe mais. – A voz baixa e controlada. Decidida e imperiosa. Ele não estava me pedindo. Estava mandando. Aquele homem definitivamente não era o Jimmy das fitas de vídeo que a sra. Lass e Amélia haviam me mostrado.

- James, você está bem? O que foi que aqueles caras fizeram com você? Sua esposa e sua filha ainda estão lá dentro. Temos que buscá-las.

Ele olhou para mim.

Deus, ele realmente olhou para mim.

E eu pude sentir a força descomunal que emanava de James Novak.

Algo totalmente sobrenatural.

Ficamos os dois parados.

Estava confusa e apesar de curiosa, estava preocupada também.

James começou um movimento lentamente. Sua cabeça veio em direção ao meu pescoço e a teoria sobre vampiros lá de trás passou como um raio de novo em minha cabeça.

Porem ele só me cheirou. Ele cheirou meu pescoço. De maneira muito leve e delicada. Algo que definitivamente me arrepiou.

Desde que comecei a escrever, cheguei a mencionar algo sobre adrenalina e a emoção da caçada? Não? Digamos então que é muito relaxante fazer sexo enquanto se está caçando. Algo haver com o sangue correndo mais rápido nas veias.

- Seu perfume é gostoso. – Arregalei os olhos? Que perfume? Aquele cara estava me cantando? Mas algo no olhar dele me disse que não. Que ele estava comentando algo que achava verdade.

- James, sua irmã está desesperada atrás de você e...

- Meu nome é Castiel. Como disse, James não existe mais. Pare de seguir Dean e Sam. Vá embora. Ou conseguirá problemas.

Aquele azul celestial estava me deixando tonta. A ponto de não notar na hora a ameaça velada.

Ele retirou a mão que segurava meu ombro. Só então percebi que era sua mão que me sustinha. Minhas pernas haviam parado de funcionar. Fui ao chão.

Mas antes que meu corpo alcançasse o piso, braços de uma força inacreditável me apanharam.

O movimento de James para me segurar nos deixou próximos demais. Nossos rostos quase se encostaram e pude sentir seu hálito. Algo doce e floral vinha daquela boca.

Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Não sou flor que se cheire... Sou adulta, pago minhas contas em dia e tenho uma vida sexual ativa. A despeito de qualquer coisa, estava nos braços de um moreno forte, lindo e de olhos azuis.

Não resisti. Apenas isso. Não foi lá muito profissional, concordo.

Mas... Você resistiria?

Eu o beijei. Literalmente me joguei em cima dele.

A princípio ele não reagiu. Mas conforme insisti ele passou a corresponder.

Algo quente chegou até mim por sua boca. Algo excitante e forte. Algo que me fez levitar e achar que estava sonhando. Meu corpo superaqueceu em contato com o corpo dele. Fui chocalhada como se estive tendo uma convulsão. De prazer. Então tudo se iluminou e desmaiei.

Acordei no dia seguinte numa cidade em que nunca havia posto os pés, dentro do meu carro. Sozinha.

Como posso explicar? Algo assombroso estava acontecendo com James Novak. Algo que envolveu sua família e aquele dois caras.

Algo que tinha ME envolvido.

Algo que não posso explicar, mas que estava me deixando doente. Desejava uma explicação. Precisava encontrar James novamente e não havia melhor pista do que Amélia e Claire Novak.

...

Levei um tempo até chegar em casa, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Fiz uma pequena mala de viajem e parti em direção a casa de Jimmy. Não havia ninguém em casa. Então deduzi que talvez ela estivesse na casa de Sally.

Corri até lá.

No alvo.

Amélia ficou muito relutante em falar comigo. Demorou muito. Na verdade ela não me disse quase nada e mesmo assim só depois de ter dito (sem Sally ouvir) que tinha presenciado a volta de Jimmy e a confusão no armazém.

Como disse, ela não meu deu muita coisa.

Dean e Sam, foi o que ela falou. Eram esses seus nomes. Daqueles dois caras.

E agora estou aqui. Seguindo-os. Sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles vão se encontrar com James. E eu vou ter um conversa com alguém chamado Castiel.

_**ALECSANDRACASTIELALECSANDRACASTIELALECSANDRACASTIELALECSANDRACASTEL**_

Estou de campana a dias.

Mais uma cidade. Se eu tinha entendido direito, eles se denominavam caçadores. E sempre deixavam para trás pessoas que os idolatravam. Impressionante.

Realmente impressionante.

Eu tinha razão sobre ter algo sobrenatural envolvido com aqueles dois. Tinha sempre uma história de fantasmas no meio.

O único problema é que não estava preparada para aceitar qualquer coisa do gênero.

Porem quanto mais eu pensava na encontro com James:

"_Meu nome é Castiel"_

Mais confusa e desesperada eu ficava. Agora é fato. Estou obcecada por James Novak e conseqüentemente por alguém cujo nome é Castiel.

Não sei em quantas teorias cheguei a pensar. Dupla personalidade? Esquizofrenia? Possessão? Bem, essa última entra na categoria Não Vou Pensar Nisso Agora. Tinha que haver uma explicação para simplesmente ter tido tanto prazer com um mero beijo. A ponto de me desacordar.

Inferno... Eu nem estava tão carente assim, certo? Miguel estava no apartamento dele. Alguém com um simples estalar de ded

_**ALECSANDRACASTIELALECSANDRACASTIELALECSANDRACASTIELALECSANDRACASTEL**_

Desculpe, você que lê. Estou voltando a escrever depois de muito tempo. Tempo demais.... Você não acreditaria quanto tempo se passou desde o momento em que parei de escrever. Estava divagando sobre um amante. Miguel. Mas ele não vem ao caso agora.

Assim que escrevia a palavra "dedo", esse caderno que você tem nas mãos foi tomando de mim, pela janela do meu carro, por um Dean muuuuiiiiito educado:

- Saia!

Na janela do carona um Sam de olhar frio apontava uma arma.

"_É nisso que dá ficar sonhando com Castiel e Miguel (os dois terminam em "el", serão parentes?), mais Castiel do que Miguel, mas tudo bem."_ – Pensei eu. Sai do meu carrinho, contrariada.

- Beba. – Dean encostou em meu peito um garrafa metálica. Sam estava do meu lado com a arma discretamente apontada para mim.

Só então vi a faca. Uma lâmina serrilhada e brilhante que Dean segurava em minha direção.

Bem como não sou burra peguei a garrafa e bebi o conteúdo em dois, três goles. Decepcionei-me.

- Água? Jura que isso é água pura?

- Água benta. – Sam respondeu.

Os dois ficaram me encarando.

- Você são loucos.

- Novidade. – Dean respondeu. – Quem é você? Por que está nos seguindo? É da polícia?

- Ei, ei! Calma, amigo! Não sou da polícia, ok? Sou uma detetive – "_Nunca diga investigadora, as pessoas sempre associam aos uniformes." –_ particular. Sally Lass me contratou para achar James Novak. Eles são irmãos.

- James?

- É. Jimmy. – Completei.

Dean fez uma cara de quem não tinha gostado muito de ouvir aquilo.

Sam me lançou um olhar desconfiado. Mas guardou a arma. Putz, não sei o que Dean fez com a faca. Aquele cara era rápido.

- Qual é o seu nome? Quero uma identificação.

Estendi as mãos para que eles vissem que não ia pegar nenhuma arma e puxei minha carteira do bolso de trás da calça. Peguei um cartão e entreguei a Dean.

- Alecsandra Stevenson – Detetive Particular – Especializada em Busca e Apreensão de Pessoas. – Ele fez um careta. Mas uma. – Você _apreende_ pessoas?

- Só quando são menores ou estão contra vontade longe de casa. Eu as ajudo a voltarem para suas famílias.

Finalmente Dean relaxou. E me enxergou.

Tá, não sou nenhum modelo. Mas dou bem pro gasto, tá legal? E dependendo do gosto sou um jantar de vários talheres. Pelo jeito fiz bem o gosto do carinha loiro. Mas tarde eu viria a descobrir que qualquer mulher bonita fazia o gênero de Dean. De qualquer forma levei como um elogio, o interesse dele.

- De onde você é?

- Da cidade de Novak.

- Você está longe de casa, dona. Volte para ela. Jimmy está longe da família por que quer. Ele não vai voltar. – Sam me deu as costas e saiu andando em direção ao maldito hotel. Virei-me para Dean. Ele tinha o olhar nas costas do parceiro. Algo doloroso naquele olhar.

Ele já ia pegar o rumo do outro e voltar ao quarto quando chamei.

- Ei, meu caderno.

Dean olhou para o que tinha nas mãos.

- O que é isso?

- Hum... Um diário. Tem coisas muito íntimas. Não gostaria de compartilhá-las com você.

Ele riu e voltou dois passos para me entregar. Joguei o caderno dentro do carro e fiquei olhando Dean se afastar.

Putz, antes eu tivesse ficado calada e voltado para casa. Se soubesse as confusões em que me meteria a partir daquele momento... Mas cada uma valeu a pena. Se eu ficasse calada não seria eu, certo?

- Dean?

- O que foi?

- Quem é Castiel? – Andei em direção a ele – O que aconteceu na casa dos Novak? Por que Claire, a filha de James está muda? Por que a mulher dele está apavorada? O que foi que aconteceu naquele galpão? Eu vi James levar um tiro, levantar e ir embora como se nada tivesse acontecido. E venho seguindo vocês a um bocado de tempo. Tempo suficiente para me certificar que vocês se metem com coisas bem pesadas e sinistras.

"_Eu e minha boca imensa."_

A expressão no rosto Dean foi se fechando, e meus bons instinto apontaram o dedo para mim, gargalharam e gritaram: "Estúpida, nós te avisamos!" Ele avançou e me pegou pelo abraço e arrastou-me para o quarto.

"_Lá vamos nós, boca grande. Vamos ver o que conseguimos arrancar dos bonitões mal encarados – bem, nem tão mal encarados assim."_

- O que você está fazendo, Dean? O que _ela_ está fazendo aqui? – Sam parou no meio do caminho do banheiro. Tinha tirado a camisa e pelo jeito estava se encaminhando para entrar no chuveiro.

- Uau! Você é lindo! – Já falei que para uma profissional cuja a melhor arma era a discrição, eu estava falando merda demais com aqueles dois? – Olhei para Dean – Você é bonito desse jeito também? - Sam me olhou irritado. – Desculpe. – sorri sem graça. Eu e minha queda por homens bonitos.

Dean meneou a cabeça. Aparentemente divertido. Levemente.

- Ela sabe sobre Castiel.

Os dois trocaram olhares significativos.

- Vocês conversam telepaticamente? – Não resisti. Virei para Dean – Mulder? - E depois para Sam – Scully?

Isso foi um ótimo quebra gelo. Dean chegou a rir. Uma risada curta e triste. Sam olhou para o teto. Foi pegar sua camisa e a vestiu.

- Nossa! Vocês estão bem tensos, não é? Olha, eu não quero saber quem vocês realmente são. Não me interessa. Vocês podem ser traficantes, garotos de programa – Tentei controlar, mas meu olhar correu para Sam. "_Que maldito corpo era aquele, por tudo que é sagrado!"_ – Vocês podem ser representantes de Deus sobre a terra. Ou do diabo. Eu só preciso que vocês me digam como localizar James Novak ou Castiel, como ele parece se chamar agora. Se vocês puderem me explicar o que exatamente está acontecendo com ele, eu também agradeceria.

Novamente olhares e mensagens telepáticas. Eu odiei ser deixada no vácuo.

Depois de um tempo naquela conversa muda, Sam finalmente cedeu. Bem contrariado. Pelo jeito ele queria me ver há dias de distancia. Não era bem vinda.

- Você não vai acreditar. Sente-se – Dean mandou. – É uma longa história.

Bem, aqui eu poderia escrever o que Dean Winchester, (A-há, eu descobri o sobrenome dos irmãos. É, eu também descobri que eles na verdade eram irmãos... E eu que cheguei a pensar que eram um casal... Fiquei feliz com essa ultima parte... êh, mulherada, eita que esses homens são realmente espetaculares... mas estou fugindo da história.) me contou.

Resumindo?

Vampiros existem. Lobisomens existem. Fantasmas existem. Muitas lendas urbanas existem. Demônios existem e possuem as pessoas.

E anjos também.

Dean ficou esperando minha reação.

Sou inteligente pra burro e é lógico que entendi de imediato o que ele estava tentando me dizer. O anjo Castiel estava possuindo James Novak.

Eu ri. Primeiro da idéia estapafúrdia de um Anjo trepando com um homem... "Possuindo", vocês me entendem, né? Depois da idéia estapafúrdia que era a existência de um anjo e ainda um anjo "baixando" em um ser humano.

Você que lê... Eu ri. Eu ri mesmo.

Não esses risinhos comedidos e discretos. Alias minha discrição havia sido sugada ralo abaixo desde aquele encontro com James/Castiel.

Eu ri pra cacete.

Eu chorei de ri.

Eu passei mal de tanto ri.

Dean e Sam me olhavam surpresos. Eu ria e ria e ria. Acho que aquilo foi um ataque histérico. Logo eu, uma profissional super conceituada em sua área, estava atrás de um ser angelical...

Então como havia começado, do nada, minha crise se foi.

A essas alturas eu estava sentada no chão, tendo os pés de uma das camas como apoio para as minhas costas. A luz se fez... E eu percebi que aquilo fazia um sentido imenso.

- Isso explica... – comecei eu.

- O que? – Perguntou Sam.

- Por que depois do beijo eu fui parar a 450 km da cidade. Um anjo teria esse poder, não teria? De tele transportar uma pessoa?

Novos olhares significativos entre os irmãos.

Percebi que tinha falando demais. De novo. "_Pelo amor de Deus, Alec, cale essa boca!"_ Mas não adiantaria nada ficar me recriminando.

Os Winchesters me olhavam. Eles tinham os olhos e as bocas arregalados.

- Castiel beijou você? – Dean estava abrindo um sorriso.

- Eu não acredito que anjos façam isso... – Sam olhou para o irmão.

- Você está esquecendo da Anna. – Dean completou.

- A Anna não é Castiel. – Sam se virou para o irmão. – Dean... é o Castiel!

E então os dois começaram a rir. A gargalharem.

- Olha, está tudo muito divertido, mas preciso saber como encontrar Castiel... digo, Jimmy. – Eu estava irritada para variar. Não gosto que riam de mim.

Dean gargalhava. Agora era ele que estava rindo histericamente. Sam foi mais comedido, mas ainda assim, riu bastante. Levantei-me. Em pé eu teria mais chances de me fazer respeitar.

- Será que vocês podem me dar alguma informação relevante ou vão ficar estrebuchando até morrerem de falta de ar?

Sam foi mais rápido em se controlar.

- Baby, desculpe... Mas estamos na merda e é inacreditável que um anjo tenha tempo para... – Dean me apontou com a mão dos pés a cabeça, seguindo a trajetória com os olhos. -... namorar uma mulher bonita? Não consigo imaginar Cass...

Nova crise de riso.

Engoli em seco. Cheguei perto dele e com dois golpes, um no diafragma e outro na altura de seu joelho, tirei seu ar e seu equilíbrio.

Estava na hora das coisas começarem a andar direito. Precisava de informações. Mesmo.

Dean caiu no chão e Sam avançou sobre mim. Sou faixa preta em Krav Magá e Marrom em Kung Fu. Não é simples me derrubar.

Sam foi parar do outro lado do quarto.

Um telefone tocou em cima da cômoda. Minha mão atendeu.

- Sim?

Do outro lado uma voz feminina e em pânico gritou por ajuda.

O grito foi tão alto que tive que tirar do ouvido e os dois chegaram a ouvir. Pararam de rir imediatamente.

- Julia. – Sam levantou e pegou as chaves carro.

Dean levantou correndo e o seguiu.

- Ei! Aonde vocês vão? E eu?

Dean deu de ombros.

- Sente e espere. Quando voltarmos a gente conversa. E eu retribuo o carinho, querida.

Dean Winchester bateu a porta do quarto me deixando sozinha.

Eu olhei a minha volta.

- Filhos de uma puta. Vou matar vocês dois quando voltarem... – Cheguei a falar para os irmãos.

- Por que está me seguindo?

Eu dei um pulo para frente. Em de milésimos de segundo tinha me voltado e me posto em guarda, esperando o ataque (Nossa! Como sou perigosa!).

James estava ali. Parado me olhando. Ele aparecera justamente em um lugar que não havia nenhuma abertura pela qual pudesse ter passado. Como para confirmar que ele era algo além desse nosso mundo.

Minhas pernas bambearam. Fiquei tonta de novo. Que raio de homem era aquele que me deixava daquele jeito?

Ele se aproximou e todos os meus anos de treinamento intensivo em artes marciais em nada me valeram.

Ele parou a poucos centímetros de mim. Aquele olhar azul tinha me hipnotizado.

Eu me conheço muito bem para saber os motivos de minhas reações. James Novak tinha se tornado uma idéia fixa.

Já Castiel era uma paixão.

Eu não sou a mais estúpida das detetives particulares que você conhece...? (Não vale se eu for a única detetive que você conhece...)

Mas então eu estava ali.

E Castiel também.

- Você... Você é um anjo? - Gaguejei.

- Um anjo do Senhor. – Ele respondeu.

- Amém, por isso. – Eu respondi e ele ergueu a sobrancelha perfeita. – E você está no corpo de Jimmy?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, me fitando curioso.

- Você não sabe por que estou aqui?

Ele olhou para porta. Depois para mim.

- Não sou Deus. Não sou onisciente, onipresente ou onipotente. Apesar de muitas vezes parecer assim para os humanos. Vocês são mais lentos, vivem de acordo com leis físicas, as quais não sou submetido.

Aquilo tinha sido um discurso.

- Eu acho que estou apaixonada por você.

Ele inclinou a cabeça como se eu tivesse dito que era um alienígena.

- Vocês humanos são muitos estranhos. – Ele fez uma pausa e saiu da minha frente. Caminhou até a janela e ficou olhando o pátio lá fora. - E por isso que sente, você vem seguindo os Winchesters? Tentando me localizar.

- Ahmmm... Como posso explicar? Exatamente isso que você descreveu. Mas também preciso dar uma posição para Sally Lass. Acho que você a conhece, não?

Sou um tanto agressiva, quando se trata de homens. Gosto do jogo da conquista. Quanto tenho tempo e paciência. Mas Castiel desperta em mim algo muito louco. Algo que não me permite ter muita disciplina.

Cheguei mais perto. Toquei seu ombro. Ele se voltou e dois centímetros passaram a me separar daquela boca. Louca eu sou. Eu sei.

- Você não deve sentir o que sente por mim. Esse corpo não é meu. Eu não sou esse corpo.

As narinas dele dilataram sentido meu aroma. Ele roçou o rosto no meu. Acho que nem ele mesmo soube que tinha feito. Como me senti bem seduzindo um anjo! Isso faz de mim um demônio?

-Você gosta do meu cheiro. Por que não vemos se você gosta do resto? – Castiel levantou a cabeça e me encarou. Você que lê, só sabe o que eu senti se já esteve na presença de um anjo, caso contrário, nada feito. Seu rosto, tão humano, o rosto de James, não demonstrava nada. E nesse nada se via tudo. Mesmo que não quisesse, estava lá a vontade, a curiosidade. O desejo.

E eu só precisava ver isso. Esqueci completamente onde estava, quem eu era e o que estava fazendo ali. Passei os braços por seu pescoço e o beijei. Mas antes que o mundo se movesse, o puxei para cama. Caímos os dois, ele por cima de mim.

Sentir o peso dele me deixou sem ar.

Seus beijos me lançaram para fora do planeta.

Não sei bem como tiramos nossas roupas. Eu só sei que aconteceu. Suas mãos quentes percorriam meu corpo nu. Oh, céus! E como aquilo era bom. Como _é _bom. Ter sua boca em minha pele me fez ter febre. Sempre faz.

Um pensamento horroroso me passou pela cabeça. Fruto de minha insegurança.

"_Com quem estou fazendo isso? Com James? Castiel?"_

A resposta veio em forma de sussurro em meu ouvido: - Comigo. Castiel.

E logo em seguida outro:

"_Não vou acabar nua a 500 quilômetros de distancia quando acabarmos, vou?"_

Ele parou de explorar meu pescoço e me olhou dentro dos olhos.

E falou comigo sem mover seus lábios.

"_Vocês humanos dão muita importância a roupas. Não faria isso com você."_

A expressão séria novamente.

Que os céus pegassem fogo e o inferno congelasse. Eu o queria dentro de mim.

Enrosquei-me nele pedindo por aquilo. Ele me atendeu. Entrou em mim como se fosse a coisa mais natural para ele. Mesmo assim, havia algo em seus gemidos que me diziam que em todos aqueles milênios de existência, aquele anjo não havia conhecido o prazer carnal.

Não creio que seja muito bem vinda no céus depois de ter levado Castiel para cama. O que não me interessa nem um pouco, mas que é um tema constante na cabecinha do meu querido. Mesmo quando ele não fala. Eu sinto. Ele diz que sou especial. Que há algo em mim de divino. Mas essa sou eu. Divina e infernal.

...

Acordei tempos depois, sozinha. No quarto ainda. Tomei um banho correndo e me vesti. Estava com a cara mais suspeita do mundo, por que depois que Dean e Sam chegaram, o primeiro não parou de olhar com o rabo de olho e sorriso de lado. Cheguei a dar alguns foras nele. Que não fizeram nenhum efeito, claro. Eles me acompanharam até minha casa. Eu tinha uma missão. Inventar uma desculpa bem convincente para Sally Lass. Pedido de Castiel. Ele não queria outros detetives atrás de James. James não seria encontrado, mas poderiam ser problemas para os irmãos.

Foi o que eu fiz. Convenci a irmã de Jimmy Novak que ele estava longe por livre espontânea vontade. Ela não teria mais noticias dele.

Isso me deixou péssima durante bastante tempo. Ainda não conhecia a história toda e depois quando soube, tive certeza, que tenho até hoje, de que Castiel pode ser cruel se assim for necessário. Mas para mim desde o momento que o beijei naquele armazém há tanto tempo, já era tarde demais. Eu estava apaixonada.

...

Você já fez sexo com alguma criatura diferente? Não estou falando daquele seu namorado cabeludo nem da sua namorada doidona, por favor. Já foi para cama com um lobisomem ou um vampiro? Consegui uma vez, com esse meu jeitinho peculiar, arrancar de Sam Winchester, o fato de ele ter ido para cama com uma mulher que se transformava em lobo em noites de luas cheias. Ele estava todo vermelhinho na ocasião e a coisa não deve ter terminado bem, por que ele mudou de assunto rápido demais. Castiel me contou outro dia que Sam já fez sexo com um demônio. (Por favor, não achem Castiel um fofoqueiro. Eu definitivamente é que sou. Já falei que acho os Winchesters muito interessantes?) Mas o importante foi que ele, Sam, disse que era a coisa mais diferente e gratificante (fisicamente falando) que ele já conhecera.

E Dean, sacana como ele só (esse é o bom e velho Dean), disse que se houvesse outra chance ele mesmo ficaria de novo com a tal Anna. Que eu não conheço ainda. Mas de quem tenho um ciúme imenso. Cass fala com carinho dela. E Cass não fala com carinho de muitas pessoas. Dean principalmente. Sam, às vezes. E Anna. Então tenho todos os pés atrás com a tal.

Estava falando de sexo com anjo. É um sonho. E é real. Orgasmos múltiplos e sucessivos. Algo que te deixa com um sorriso bobo durante dias.

É indescritível.

...

Enquanto escrevo, Castiel está pendurado sobre meu ombro, lendo minhas ultimas palavras. Enche minha cabeça de perguntas. Perguntas para as quais ele sabe as respostas. _"Por que você está escrevendo isso? Para que se destina? Ninguém poderá ler isso e levar a sério. Vamos, Alec. Queime isso. Você tem trabalho."_

Olho para ele e ele me sorri. O único sorriso que ele saber dar. Algo curto, em que levanta os cantos da boca suavemente. Mas que é acompanhado por um brilho intenso e alegre em seu olhar, com um toque de malicia. Ele agora sabe ser malicioso. Esse é o _meu_ sorriso. Ele só sorri para mim. Para mas ninguém.

Castiel me emociona. Quando olho para ele não vejo James. Vejo alguém único, mais do que especial. Ele é todo cheio de honra e justiça. Algo não muito comum nos dias de hoje. Conceitos já esquecidos. Não me admira que ele seja o anjo da guarda daqueles dois. Alias, sou amiga deles hoje em dia. E acho que eles são meus também. Pelo menos é o que denuncia os abraços apertados de Sam e as cantadas baratas e cheias de carinho de Dean.

...

Um pouco depois que nos conhecemos, eu, os Winchesters e Castiel passamos por episódios complicados envolvendo demônios. Eu tinha virado um alvo fácil por ter me ligado (e Castiel aceitado) a um anjo. Tive que ter um estágio intensivo de sobrevivência no mundo sobrenatural. Fiquei com Dean e Sam durante um tempo. Claro que contra vontade de Sam. Nessa época tinha coisas muito erradas acontecendo com aquele garoto. Eu vim a confirmar isso bem depois. De qualquer forma eu nunca me esqueci da cena em que Sam estava montado sobre uma mulher dando uma de vampiro.

De qualquer forma depois de meu estágio e de ser nomeada caçadora honorária por Dean, Castiel me apagou e me afastou de tudo. Colocou-me como uma garçonete na puta que pariu. Foram dois meses e meio de gordura e gorjetas ridículas. Quase o matei quando ele retornou e restituiu minhas lembranças. No entanto fiquei feliz. Ele havia retornado. Então eu deveria ser importante para ele.

A desculpa oficial foi o apocalipse. Para variar os Winchesters estavam envolvidos até a alma no fim do mundo. E Castiel achou que eu estaria em perigo. Que eu colocaria outros em perigo. No entanto tenho cá dentro de mim a convicção de que eu o distrairia, e isso seria bem complicado na guerra que se sucedeu.

Mas o importante é que tudo deu certo.

O mundo não acabou.

...

Não tive noticias dos garotos durante quase dois anos. Castiel insistia em dizer que tudo estava bem e que eles tinham dado um tempo em caçadas. Pelo jeito a coisa com o Diabo tinha sido... o diabo. Mas eu duvidava que eles conseguissem ficar parados durante muito tempo.

E eis que um dia eu abro a porta do meu apartamento e dou de cara com Batman e Robin.

Foi uma festa.

Eles não me contaram muito. Pude sentir as cicatrizes emocionais que ambos tinham.

Mas eles estavam ali e estavam de volta à ativa. Havia um caso na cidade. Vários desaparecimentos. E um deles era um caso meu. Já falei que saber sobre o mundo dos garotos me ajudou muito? Eu agora via coisas que mais ninguém via. Tive pouquíssimos casos não solucionados. Quatro em quase quinze anos de trabalho (comecei a trabalhar aos dezessete). Depois que tive meu estágio, consegui resolver aqueles quatro quebra cabeças. Não pude falar nada com as famílias, mas pelo menos _eu _sabia o que tinha acontecido. E pude dormir bem melhor. Tornei-me ainda mais bem sucedida e extremamente especializada. Eu e os Winchesters trabalhamos juntos naquele caso e desvendamos o mistério. Matamos o monstro e salvamos pessoas.

Tudo acabou bem.

Mas o melhor de tudo foi ver a cara de Dean e Sam ao presenciar meu pulo no pescoço de Castiel, que se materializou ao nosso lado enquanto bebíamos cervejas. Mais engraçado ainda foi quando eles viram meu anjo retribuindo meu beijo.

Cass sorriu meu sorriso.

- Cara... Isso é estranho. – Dean comentou.

- Por que é estranho, Dean? Você não teve um envolvimento com Anna? – Castiel perguntou. – Já faz bastante tempo que vocês conhecem Alec. Deveriam ter se acostumado com idéia.

- Alec? – Dean sacudiu a cabeça, divertido. - Sim, Cass. Eu e Anna ficamos uma vez. E nunca mais. Você não pode elevar isso a categoria de relacionamento. – Dean fez aquela parada com as sobrancelhas, erguendo-as repetidas vezes, com malicia.

Adoro esse cara, mas ele sabe como ser um prego.

- Sabe o que é estranho, Dean? – Do alto do pescoço de Castiel, falei para o mais velho dos Winchesters. - É você preferir andar de carro com seu irmão pra baixo e para cima em vez de arranjar alguém e sossegar o facho!

Sam controlou o riso.

- Não esqueça que quando conheci vocês, achei que eram um casal. – Continuei.

- Você também, não, Alec! Que inferno.

E então Castiel fez algo que nos deixou todos atônitos. Até mesmo eu.

Ele riu. Uma gargalhada baixa e comedida.

O riso dele provocou borbulhas no meu pescoço. Causou-me cócegas. Eu ri junto.

- Alec... Você ensinou Castiel a rir? – A voz de Sam mostrava incredibilidade

Eu abri meu melhor sorriso. O mais orgulhoso.

- Eu sou o máximo! – Apertei meu abraço. Cass correspondeu.

- Sim, você é. – Ele concordou.

- Ai. Um Dean de saias. – A voz de Sam era divertida. – Agora já sei por que esse anjo se apaixonou.

- Cala a boca, idiota! Vamos embora. Não tenho propensão a ser vela de ninguém. – Dean saiu arrastando Sam do meu apartamento.

Não foi a ultima vez que os vi.

De vez em quando esbarro com eles por aí. Normalmente na casa de Bobby, que se tornou um querido também.

A vida segue com suas histórias. Cass ainda está aqui do meu lado. Está massageando meu pescoço e me dizendo obscenidades telepaticamente. Amo muito isso.

Vou colocar essa história na internet. Trocar os nomes, claro.

Mas vou adorar saber como as pessoas vão reagir a ela.

...

- Será que vou ter que te arrastar para cama, mulher? – Ele sussurra em meu ouvido.

Depois eu escrevo um final decente para esse relato.

...

Fim.

...

"_Vendo os filhos de Deus que as filhas dos homens eram formosas, tomaram para si mulheres, as que, entre todas, mais lhe agradavam."_ – Gênesis 6:2 – Bíblia Sagrada – Tradução por João Ferreira de Almeida


End file.
